


Second Christmas

by Zephyrfox



Series: Real Legend [14]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, it's Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Aiden is pretty sure he never wants to celebrate Christmas ever again. It hasn't gone well the last few years. Now he has to find a way to help, despite the adults in his life trying to keep him in the dark.





	1. Chapter 1

“Aid!”

“Hey, Aiden!”

Aiden Trevelyan flinched and almost looked up as he heard his friends, Vin and Steve, call across the schoolyard. He hunched his shoulders and hurried toward the side of the school, away from the rest of the students. He was aware of Declan Connor the entire way, ghosting along behind him at a discreet distance. 

The schoolyard noise faded a bit as he rounded the corner and slumped against the brick wall. Less than a minute later, Vin and Steve hit the wall, bracketing him.

“What’s wrong?” the twin on his left asked.

“And don’t tell us, ‘nothing,’” the twin on his right added. “We’ve got eyes.”

“It’s my Pop,” Aiden admitted, still staring at the ground. It was no use not telling them. The twins would drag out the questioning until he told them the truth. He could tell the twins exchanged glances over his head by the way their bodies angled toward him.

“What happened to Mr. B?” It was the twin on his left. Vin, maybe. He was the one that usually took the lead.

“He’s… missing.” Aiden bit his lip at the memory of the night before, when he’d found out.

~*~*~*~

Aiden lay on the floor, his attention focused on the TV, game controller in his hands. “Faster!” He shifted, mimicking the motion of his car as it took a curve on the screen. 

Dad was in the kitchen, working on dinner. The steady _ thunk, thunk  _ of a knife into the cutting board meant that his dad was chopping vegetables. The chicken was already in the oven, and it smelled awesome. Aiden couldn’t wait until Papa came home and it was time to eat. Until then, he concentrated on his racing game.

He barely looked up when the door opened and his papa came in. Q worked long hours when Pop was away, and as much as Aiden would like to greet him at the door, it was usually better to let Papa relax out of the at work mindset first. He kept that private rule for his dad and pop, too. 

This time, though, instead of taking his coat off, Papa went right into the kitchen. Aiden frowned. That was odd. His papa normally took his coat off before going to find his dad, and instead of giving his dad a quick kiss and going to change clothes, Q stayed in the kitchen. His dad and papa spoke too quietly for him to hear what they said. Aiden shoved down his worry at the low voices and went back to his game. Nothing was wrong. His papa just missed his pop, that was all. He knew his dad missed Pop, too.

He was in the middle of another race when his dad’s voice came from behind him, calling his name. He paused the game, and rolled on his side. “Yeah, Dad?” 

Aiden sucked in a breath, shocked. His fathers stood there, watching him. Papa looked grim, and Dad… His dad looked old and worn. 

~*~*~*~

“Well? What happened?” Vin asked.

“They said… They told me that Pop was —” Aiden broke off. The twins knew that his pop worked for Universal Exports, not that he was a secret agent. “Pop was on a business trip, and he…”

Steve put a hand on his arm. “Steady, mate.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Aiden smiled at his friend and took a breath before continuing. “They think he was in an accident. He disappeared, and we thought he might have been taken to a hospital or something, but no one knows where he is, and, well… They think he’s dead.” 

Vin cocked his head. “Do  _ you _ think he’s dead?”

Aiden banged his head against the wall in time to his words. Tears blurred his vision. “I don’t know.”

Vin put a hand on his shoulder and looked at Steve. “Uncle Seb?”

“Uncle Seb,” Steve agreed.

What? Aiden looked at his friends. Their uncle Seb was a bit of a mystery. He watched the twins a lot when their parents were out. He’d even watched Aiden along with them a few times, but Aiden still didn’t know a lot about him. The twins’ mom called their uncle shiftless and a layabout. Their dad just shrugged and ignored his brother, which Aiden thought odd, because they were twins like Vin and Steve. 

“Uncle Seb can help,” Steve explained. “We’ll take you to him, and you can tell him what happened.”

Hope blossomed in his chest, followed by a groan. “I can’t go anywhere. Declan is guarding me.” And that was how he knew Dad and Papa had some hope his pop was still alive. They were afraid that whoever held Pop might try to kidnap him. His dad would be the one guarding him, but after the mess with the class trip, his fathers had been banned from school grounds unless they were there for a parent-teacher conference. 

Vin shrugged. “So? We give him the slip.”

“Then he’d get in trouble,” Aiden held up a hand to as Vin started to respond. “Declan’s not bad for a bodyguard. If he gets in trouble for losing me, he’ll get replaced. Probably by my Aunt Pen.  _ That _ would be bad.” 

The twins looked at each other, confused, and then him. “Why?” Steve asked.

“Just… trust me.”

VIn nodded sharply. “All right. I have an idea…”

The boys put their heads together and discussed their plan in whispers. The whole time, Declan watched over them, alert for danger, with no clue what they were talking about.

 

~~~~

 

Aiden tugged the ridiculous hat lower over his ears. Declan had side-eyed him that morning, and asked him if he really planned to wear it to school. Aiden had struggled not to smirk. The hat was a red and blue striped knit cap, topped by a ridiculous black pom pom. It was quite memorable, and highly visible. And that, of course, was the whole point of wearing it.

He mixed in with a crowd of students, leaving school for the lunch break. Declan drifted along the edge of the crowd, keeping pace with him. Outside, Vin and Steve flanked him.

“Are you ready?” It was Vin, dressed in a green coat with a brown cap pulled low over his eyes. His twin wore identical clothes.

“Yeah,” Aiden said. He was tempted to chew his lip from nerves.

The three boys walked around the corner, not looking back at Declan. As soon as they were out of the man’s sight, Steve and Aiden shrugged out of their coats, trading them. Vin pulled their hats off and switched them, tugging the red and blue monstrosity over Steve’s ears.

“Go,” Steve said, zipping up the coat. He positioned himself on the nearby bench so that Declan would only see his back.

“Thanks, mate,” Aiden said, grinning at Steve. Then he turned to VIn. “I’m ready.” 

The two boys hurried for the gap in the fence and squeezed through. Once on the sidewalk, Vin craned his head, searching for something.

A car parked across the street flashed its lights.

“There he is. Come on!” Vin grabbed Aiden’s hand and pulled him along.

As the two boys approached, the driver’s door opened and the Twins’ uncle got out of the car. He flashed a grin at them, and opened up the rear door. “In you go, lads.”

Aiden paused, swallowing, struck by how impulsive and dangerous this was. Then he shook his head. He was doing this for his pop, and he was just talking with the twins’ uncle Seb. Everything would be fine.

Vin grinned cheekily at his uncle and ducked inside. He paused, half into the car, and Aiden stiffened, alarmed. But then Vin started moving again. “Hello, Uncle Jim. I wasn’t expecting you.”

Aiden frowned. Uncle Jim? He thought Seb was the twins’ only uncle. He followed his friend into the car. A stranger sat in the rear seat, and gestured him to take the seat opposite him, next to Vin.

Seb entered the car next, pulling the door shut and sitting next to the strange man. The man leaned forward, his eyes glittering oddly. “Vincent, why don’t you introduce me to your... friend?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden has a chat with the mysterious Jim, and learns that his actions have unforeseen consequences.

 

Vin slanted a glance at Aiden, and then back at the man. “Uncle Jim, this is my friend, Aiden.”

“How do you do, sir?” Best to be polite, Aiden decided, his Papa’s advice ringing in his ear. The twins had never mentioned this uncle before, and Aiden had no idea what he might be like.

Jim’s oddly reptilian eyes flickered over Aiden, assessing. “Well, well. Young Aiden Odum.”

Aiden stiffened. No one in England was supposed to know him by that name, how did the twins’ uncle know it? “That’s not my name, sir.”

One dark eyebrow arched, and Jim asked with a singsong tone, “Oh  _ really? _ What  _ is _ your name then, young man?” 

He tipped his chin up, clenching his fists, hearing his dad’s voice.  _ Don’t let yourself be intimidated by anyone. _ “Aiden James Trevelyan.”

_ “Really?”  _ Jim cocked his head as if studying a particularly interesting specimen. Aiden fought to keep himself from fidgeting. The corner of Jim’s mouth turned up in a smirk. “Are you quite sure?”

Aiden was starting to get angry. Vin just sat there, looking uncomfortable, and Seb sprawled in the seat next to Jim, looking mildly amused. Aiden had thought that Seb at least liked him when he was with the twins and Seb watched all three of them. Apparently he was wrong. He sat up straight, his pop’s advice urging him that the best way to deal with someone questioning him was to stick to the truth — but not the whole truth. “Yes. That’s the name on my birth certificate.”

“Your _ brand new  _ birth certificate.”

Suddenly Aiden saw the situation in a new light. This was a challenge he had to pass. But why? He slouched back in the seat, trying to appear assured and in control. “Yes.”

Approval flickered through Jim’s eyes as he nodded. “Very well, young man. Tell me… what do you want?”

Aiden nodded back, acknowledging that he’d won this round. “My pop is missing. Everyone thinks he’s dead.”

“And?” Jim affected a bored tone, brushing some imaginary lint off his sleeve. 

_ “And,”  _ Aiden gritted out, tired of the whole ordeal, “Vin and Steve said their uncle Seb could help.”

“Possibly.” Jim leaned back in the seat, steepling his hands in front of him, “Sebbie has quite a few talents that could be helpful in this situation. But what’s in it for me if I allow it?”

“I… I think…” Aiden floundered a bit, unsure of what to say. His hope that his pop would be rescued from whatever situation he was in began to dim. He was sure that Jim, whoever he was, was dangerous. But — maybe it took someone dangerous to find his pop. How could he convince Jim to help? What would his dad or pop say? Maybe Papa’s approach was better. “I’m not sure. What do I have that you’d even want?”

“Perhaps you should ask yourself what your  _ fathers _ have that I might want.” 

Oh, no. He knew enough about his fathers’ work that anything Jim might want wouldn’t be good at all. “C’mon, Vin. Let’s go.” He reached for the door handle. 

Vin shot a disappointed look at his uncle Seb. “Right behind you.”

Jim spoke up as Aiden stepped out onto the curb. “One favor, young master Trevelyan, from you, whenever I ask.”

Aiden looked back at Jim. “Only if I can refuse if it’s not something I think is right. Then you can ask for another.”

“You’re quite the negotiator, aren’t you? Your fathers have taught you well. Done.”

_ Oh. _ Aiden blinked. He hadn’t expected that to actually work. He hesitated, then asked, “Is there anything that you need me to tell you about my pop and his trip?”

Jim smirked. “Not at all. I’ll give you this tidbit for free — I have some friends that work with your Papa. I can find out any details I need from them. Run along now, boys. You wouldn’t want to be late for class.”

“Thank you, sir.” Aiden looked at Vin. “You coming?”

“Right behind you.” Vin climbed out of the car, calling back over his shoulder, “Thank you for helping, Uncle Jim.”

Aiden waited until Vin stood beside him, and then they crossed the street, heading for the gap in the fence. Once through, they headed back towards Steve. Aiden unzipped his coat, getting ready to swap back.

Vin stopped short, staring at the bench where they’d left Steve.

“Oh, shit.” Aiden’s stomach fell at the sight in front of them. 

Steve sat there, a miserable expression on his face. Declan stood next to the bench, arms folded, his face agent blank.

This wasn’t going to end well at all.

 

~~~~

 

The three boys sat at desks, avoiding looking at each other, in an otherwise empty classroom. Declan stood watch at the door. 

Aiden wasn’t sure who they were waiting for. Declan had been grimly quiet except for ordering the headmaster to clear a room for them to wait in. He was pretty sure that after this, and after what his fathers had done during that school trip, he’d be expelled. Maybe Vin and Steve would be, too, and it would all be his fault.

Oh, man. Were they waiting for his dad and papa? Nausea twisted his stomach. They’d be so disappointed in him. That would be worst of all. 

A brisk, patterned knock sounded at the door, and Declan opened it cautiously. After a moment he stepped aside, allowing a woman with an aristocratic bearing to enter.

Aiden groaned. Aunt Pen, and she was in a no-nonsense mood. Her wig was styled in a chin-length bob and her grey blazer was unbuttoned over a maroon shirt, allowing easy access to the gun Aiden knew she carried in a holster at her hip. He sank lower in his chair and groaned, aware that Vin and Steve were watching him curiously.

Penda’s eyes shot toward him at the movement. She smiled mirthlessly. “Hello, Aiden. We need to have a little  _ chat.” _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden learns that every action has a consequence. His pop still hasn't been found, and he starts wondering about the consequences of his deal with the Twins' Uncle Jim.

 

“What did you think you were doing?”

“I —” Aiden thought quickly, his eyes darting around the headmaster’s office, as if he could find an answer hidden on one of the shelves. He couldn’t tell Aunt Pen the truth, but what explanation would make sense? He and the twins obviously worked together to get away from Declan, and he didn’t want them to get in trouble, too. Dad would be furious, and Papa would ground him for life. Could he risk telling her about meeting Jim? That would probably get him in even more trouble. He slumped his shoulders, looking miserably at the floor. “I wanted to figure out a way to help Pop, but I… couldn’t.”

Penda’s face softened, and she knelt next to him, one slim, dark finger under his chin to encourage him to look at her. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I know you’re worried about your pop. You have to understand that we are doing everything we can to find him.”

_ What?  _ “But Papa said no one thinks he’s alive.”

“No one is going to give up on your Pop, even if we think he’s dead.” Aunt Pen snorted lightly. “Maybe even especially when we think he’s dead.”

He frowned, puzzled. “I don’t get it.” Were they still looking for his pop? He’d thought that they’d given up.

“We’re still trying to find him, and who may have taken him. We don’t know who has your Pop, and if they might come after you or your fathers. That’s why it’s so important that you have a bodyguard.” Aunt Pen patted his knee and got up. “Now come on. I’m taking you home. You can play with Ksenia’s cats until your dad picks you up.”

“What about Vin and Steve?”

“You can say goodbye to them before we go. Declan will take them home.”

“Will… will Dad and Papa be made at me?”

“They’re not going to be happy, but as long as you promise not to sneak away from your protection detail again, I think you’ll be all right.”

 

~~~~

 

Aiden sat at the kitchen table in Penda and Ksenia’s flat, staring into a mug of tea, trying to ignore the sympathetic looks Aunt Ksenia kept sending him as she puttered around the kitchen. She had said she was working on dinner, but he didn’t think she was doing anything other than shifting things around. 

She stiffened at a knock on the front door of the flat and shot him a look that said, ‘be ready.’ A moment later she grinned as they heard his dad greeting Aunt Pen. Aunt Ksenia patted his shoulder on her way out of the kitchen. “Stay here, kiddo. Your dad probably wants to talk to you alone.”

Aiden muttered, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

His dad came into the kitchen, and without a word pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down. Aiden fought the urge to fidget as his dad just looked at him. 

“You want to tell me what you were thinking, ducking your security and running off?” His dad didn’t sound mad, exactly, more disappointed. 

Aiden just wished the floor would open up beneath him and swallow him up. “I just wanted to find some way to help.”

His dad just sighed. “I know you miss your pop. We all do. But Q and I need to know you’re safe.”

“Why wouldn’t I be safe? Why does everyone think I need a bodyguard? Why aren’t you looking for Pop?” The questions seemed to spill out of him, out of his control. Aiden stopped, worrying his lip, wondering what his dad would say.

“Come here, son.” His dad’s arms opened wide, and Aiden was out of his chair and into his dad’s tight embrace. “You’ve been kidnapped before. We don’t know who took your pop. It could be enemies of his, of mine, or even Q’s. None of us have lived peaceful lives.” His dad’s breath ruffled his hair. “Maybe you would be better off with Sonya.”

_ No!  _ Aiden pushed away from his dad, alarmed. “You’re not sending me away, are you? I won’t go, I won’t!”

His dad caught one of his hands and tugged him close again, looking into his eyes. “All right, I won’t bring that up again. But do you understand now, why we worry?”

Aiden slumped. He did understand. “Yeah. But what about Pop?”

“We’ve got people looking for him. We’re not giving up, even though…” His dad shook his head. “We’re just not giving up, all right? And I’m sorry your papa and I led you to believe that we were.” His dad waited until he nodded. “Right. Now let’s get you home. Q is worried about you, too. He wants to talk to you about an idea for your security over the holiday.”

“Okay, Dad.” Aiden hoped that whatever security his papa came up with wouldn’t mean he’d be stuck at home the whole holiday.

 

~~~~

 

He hadn’t been stuck at home the whole holiday — he’d been stuck in Q-Branch, with his own badge allowing him access to certain sections of the building, and Declan and whatever Double O was available shadowing him the whole time. Declan had looked at him wide-eyed in surprise when he called whichever Double O it was ‘aunt’ or ‘uncle.’ Aiden had just shrugged. It wasn’t his fault that they all — almost all, anyway — said to call them that.

They tried to keep him busy with games, but he got bored with them quickly. Then Delyth, one of the Q-Branch technicians, and Declan’s older sister, had let him work with her on a project. Papa had made sure it was a safe project, hugged him, and left them to it.

One time Aunt Pen crossed paths with one of the Double O’s he didn’t know well, Oliver Arbuthnot, and Declan had pulled Aiden out of the line of fire until the two Double O’s had settled whatever it was between them. 

The whole time, Aiden worried about the deal he had made with the Twins’ Uncle Jim. Had he screwed up? Maybe Jim would forget about what happened. Would he still have to give Jim the promised favor, no matter what happened? Aiden hadn’t been able to speak to either Vin or Steve to find out if they knew anything. 

It was two days before Christmas, and his pop still hadn’t been found.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden expected to spend a quiet Christmas Eve with his dad and his papa. None of them expected the knock at the door - or who was waiting there.

 

Aiden glanced at the clock and began saving his project.  _ 1700. _ He smiled, mentally translating that to 5 pm. He was getting more accustomed to telling time using a 24 hour day. He wondered if his papa would come to get him, or if he’d have to go find his papa. It all depended on whether his papa was too involved in his own project.

“Aiden?” Delyth tapped at the office door as she entered. “Q sent me to get you. Are you ready to go?”

He nodded, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair and pulling it on. “Yep!”

“Good.” Delyth tilted her head, studying him. Then she nodded briskly and brushed his hands aside to tug up the zipper of his coat. “It’s Christmas Eve. I know you’re worried about your Pop, but enjoy tonight. You never know what will happen when Double O’s are involved.”

Aiden nodded slowly, a bit puzzled. This was the first time Delyth had said anything about his pop. But then she smiled and gave him a gentle push out of the office.

“Go on. I need to finish putting things away in here, and Q is waiting for you.”

He glanced back at her over his shoulder as he went out into the main room of Q-Branch. Delyth had already gone to the long table her project was on and was putting the components into a box. With a slight shake of his head, he went to find his papa, ready to get back to the flat. His dad had been away, talking to old contacts to find his pop, but had promised to be home, too.

 

~~~~

 

Aiden was happy and sad to see his dad back at the flat. His dad had been able to keep his word to come home for Christmas, but it meant that he hadn’t been able to find Pop. 

His dad and papa tried to make it a festive evening. His dad had gotten a small tree, and his papa brought the box of decorations out of storage. Aiden tried to get into the spirit of things as he placed the different decorations onto the tree while his dad and papa watched from the couch. At the bottom of the box, when he had placed all the baubles, lights, and tinsel on the tree, were their stockings from the Christmas before. His pop’s stocking was on top of the others. 

Aiden bit his lip, hesitating, before he lifted them out of the box. He looked at his dad and papa. “Should I… should we hang all of them?”

His dad got up and took the stockings from him with a strained smile. “I’ll put them up. All of them.”

His papa came up behind his dad and hugged his dad from behind. Papa rested his forehead against Dad’s back, eyes closed, and then said, “That’s a good idea, love.” 

Aiden watched as his papa kissed his dad’s shoulder, and his dad turned to hold his papa. He wished his pop could be there too. Then his dad pulled him into their embrace, holding him tight, safe between them.

_ Thud, thud, thud! _

All three stiffened. 

His dad headed to the door, ducking to pull a gun from under the coffee table. “Go, take Aiden.”

“Aiden, come with me,” his papa said at the same time, pulling him towards the bedrooms.

He went with his papa.  _ Who was at the door?  _ He knew better than to ask. His dad would protect them, but would his dad be okay? His papa stopped at the hallway, one arm around him protectively as they watched together.

His dad went to the door, gun held ready, and activated the monitor. His dad froze, gasping in disbelief, “What? How…?” 

Then his dad was opening the door, calling back to him and his papa, “Stay there!”

Papa muttered, “Damn reckless Double O’s,” under his breath as Dad went out into the hallway.

Dad came back into the flat, pushing Pop, blindfolded and gagged, in a wheelchair. Aiden tried to shake off his papa’s arm to go to them, but his papa hissed in his ear, “Wait, Aiden. I know you want to see James, but we don’t know if there are any explosives.”

_ Explosives?  _ Aiden gulped, looking anxiously at his dad and pop. Would someone  — would  _ Jim, _ because it had to be his doing — really put explosives on his pop?   
His pop was looking around, even though he was blindfolded, making urgent noises through his gag. His dad put a hand on his pop’s arm, and he calmed down. Then his dad checked over the wheelchair. 

Aiden spotted a piece of paper tied through pop’s buttonhole. For a moment he was reminded of Paddington Bear, on the platform, waiting for someone to claim him.

His dad finally straightened up, untying the blindfold and gag and then releasing his pop from the chair. Pop got up out of the chair and hugged Dad, and Papa let him go and they both ran across the living room to hug Pop.

Aiden was happy that his pop was back, but suddenly uncertain. Would Jim ask him the favor now? What would Jim ask? But before he could worry about that too much, his pop slumped heavily in his dad’s arms, and his dad and papa got pop to the couch, both anxiously asking his pop if he was all right.

“I’m fine, just a bit light-headed,” Pop said, sounding irritated. 

“You’ll forgive us if we’re just a bit worried,” Papa said, sitting next to Pop and putting a hand on his leg.

“What’s this?” Dad took the paper off Pop’s coat. He read it with a frown. “A little rat told me Sherlock's cousin was missing one of his boyfriends. I decided to make him a gift. Happy Christmas,  _ cher _ Quartermaster.”

_ “Damn _ it,” Papa fumed, sounding more furious than Aiden had heard from him before. “We have another mole in Q-Branch.”

Pop took Papa’s hand. “A leftover of Silva’s?”

Aiden blinked, surprised, thinking furiously while his parents discussed the note. It sounded to him like something Jim would say, but why would Jim talk about Sherlock and not mention  _ him, _ when it was him who had asked Jim for help? 

“Aiden.  _ Aiden!” _

He looked up to see his papa looking at him in concern. “Are you all right? Your dad and I are going to take your pop in to work to get him checked over. Merlin will be over to take you to his flat for the night.”

“What?” But Pop only just got back, how could they send him away? “No! I want to stay with you!”

His dad shook his head. “Aiden, we need you safe while we take care of your pop. You’ll stay with Merlin and Arthur.”

_ “Fine.” _ He heaved a heavy sigh, crossing his arms in front of him. 

His dad sent him to pack an overnight bag, and then they waited in near silence. None of his fathers would talk about what had happened to his pop while he was there. Uncle Merlin showed up only a little while later. Dad and Papa seemed happy that Uncle Merlin had brought his husband along for protection, even though Aiden knew his dad and pop sometimes teased Uncle Arthur that being a policeman wasn’t as good as being an agent.

His papa must have explained what was going on, because neither Uncle Merlin nor Uncle Arthur said anything about his pop being there. 

“Come on, Aiden. Get your things and lets go.” Uncle Arthur said while Uncle Merlin was talking to Papa.

Aiden tried to look a bit happier, and hugged his dad and then his papa, as Uncle Merlin went to stand next to Uncle Arthur. Then Aiden hugged his pop and whispered, “I’m glad you’re home, Pop.”

Pop whispered back, “I’m glad to be home, son. Don’t worry, we’ll be home again and get you before you know it.”

Aiden nodded, knowing better than asking his pop to make that a promise. Merlin put a hand on his shoulder to guide him out of the flat. He looked back over his shoulder, taking one last look at his fathers before the door closed. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is back home with Alec, Q, and Aiden. They spend some time bonding, happy to be together again.

 

Two days after Christmas, his pop was finally released by MI6 to come back home. The whole time either his dad or his papa stayed with Pop, while the other stayed home with him. When Pop came home, they had their Christmas celebration. Pop had told him that he had decorated the tree really well, and then they had a Christmas dinner — his Pop usually cooked, but this time Dad made baked chicken again. 

Now they were relaxing in front of the TV, watching the Christmas episode of Doctor Who that they had saved. At least, he and Papa were watching. Dad and Pop were cuddling on the couch, with Papa sitting on the floor between them. Aiden lay on the floor to one side, watching them and the TV. He couldn’t help wondering if they would ever have a normal Christmas, actually on Christmas day.

His fathers still wouldn’t tell him what had happened to his pop or how he got home. He was sure that it was Jim’s doing. Maybe he should ask the twins if they could ask their Uncle Seb what he should do. He wasn’t going to ask his fathers. He wasn’t afraid to tell them what he’d done, exactly, but for some reason he was sure that they would be disappointed in him. 

“Come here, Aiden,” his papa said, beckoning to him.

He smiled and shifted over to sit next to his papa. He leaned back against his dad’s legs while his papa leaned back against pop’s legs. He wouldn’t worry about Jim until he had to. His family was together, and that was the best feeling in the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.


End file.
